


Shut Up, Dixon

by Woolworths_Addendum



Series: Rhee Family One-Shot Quasi-Drabbles [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU as Always, Gen, One Shot, RF1Q, drabble-ish, no pairings this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woolworths_Addendum/pseuds/Woolworths_Addendum
Summary: If it had been up to her and the others, the group would've never taken this troublemaker in. Both Daryl and Glenn had vouched for him, though, so everyone knew arguing was pointless. They couldn't decide on which one was the least surprising.





	

"Hey, Chuckles. Why you always seem to be hanging around Mister and Missus Chinaman so much?"

Grudgingly, she looked up from her comic book. "It's Enid," she spat. "Enid Rhee. And he's Korean."

"The Chinaman has a kid your age? Ain't never said shit about you back in Georgia."

"He never mentioned _you_ back in Virginia."

"All I'm saying is, I don't see the resemblance."

"I don't see your point."

"You have his mouth, girlie," he said, leaving. "That's for damn sure."

Enid suddenly felt proud. Although, she wasn't quite sure on exactly why.


End file.
